


Grindr Date [Stucky]

by Beardedbreadkid



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, First Dates, M/M, MCU AU Fest, Male Homosexuality, Marvel Universe, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardedbreadkid/pseuds/Beardedbreadkid
Summary: Steve y James unos desconocidos que cruzaran sus caminos al fracasar en el amor, una historia llena de coincidencias causadas por una app de citas .ADVERTENCIAS:- stucky.- contenido homosexual.- sexo explicito.!SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS¡





	1. Chapter 1

STEVE'S POV:

×××××××××××CHAT GRINDR×××××××××

Stev3: Hola guapo

Peterqll: Hola ;)

Stev3: ¿Que buscas en un lugar como este?

Peterqll: Amistad, citas, sexo casual, cualquier cosa la verdad ;)

Stev3: Sonara extraño ... pero busco pareja jajajaja

Peterqll: Mmm... ¿Que te parece una cita?

Stev3: Claro, tu foto de perfil me convenció jajaj :P

Stev3: ¿te parece ir a SHIELD? un nuevo restaurante en el centro.

Peterqll: CLARO, he escuchado buenas reseñas de ese restaurante, ¿mañana a las 8?

Stev3: es una cita 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Steve dejo su celular en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes para dormir.

-Ojala funcione esta vez- dijo para sus adentros pensando en como sus relaciones no funcionan y como la ultima lo dejo destrozado.

Steve fue novio del famoso dueño de una cadena de restaurantes gourmet de la ciudad "Stark Gourmet" su nombre es Tony; se conocieron cuando Steve fue a comer a uno de sus numerosos restaurantes con su amigo Clint, para los dos fue atracción a primera vista, todo parecía un cuento de hadas en los primero 10 meses pero empezaron las peleas y el hecho que Tony no había salido del closet por miedo a que su sexualidad afectara su muy fructífero negocio.

Así que todo lo que hacían, citas, salidas e incluso el sexo debía ser a escondidas, con Tony disfrazado o con ropa no tan convencional para no ser descubierto por alguien o en un motel de mala muerte en la mitad de la nada; con el tiempo Steve se canso de ser el secreto de alguien así que Steve termino con Tony, pero esto Tony no se lo tomo tan bien y recurrió a los golpes.

Steve quedo con su rostro muy golpeado, nunca se imagino que Tony seria tan violento tal vez nunca llegas a conocer a una persona del todo; todo esto llevo a que Steve denunciara a Tony y esto obviamente revelo las preferencias sexuales de Tony y afecto a su negocio, pero no de manera drástica.

Pero ahora tendría una cita después de 3 meses sin tener éxito en ninguna de las App de ligue gay que había.

Se lavo los dientes, el rostro y se dispuso a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro, Steve no sabia porque pero tenia un buen presentimiento sobre su cita de mañana.

JAMES'S POV:

××××××××××CHAT GRINDR××××××××××

Buck1: Sabes no soy de los que van a citas con personas de Grindr.

Banner: Acepta, no te arrepentirás

Buck1: no se si deba ir en una cita con una persona que su nombre es muy parecido a "Boner" (erección en ingles) jajajaja

Banner: .-. .... hemos tenido sex chat, vídeo llamadas hot y nudes creo que ya es hora de dar el próximo paso.

Buck1: tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto pero acepto, espero no decepcionarme.

Banner: no lo estarás, nos vemos mañana en SHIELD a las 8.

Buck1: ok. Chauuuu.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

James odia las citas, siempre son un fiasco o son muy incomodas o no hay tema de conversación, sin mencionar los malos restaurantes en donde se hacen las citas, en conclusión las citas producen estrés a James.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

JAMES POV:

James solo dejo su telefono cargando en la sala de su pequeño apartamento y fue a arreglar su casa, la tenia hecha un chiquero, y si algo no le agrada a James es la suciedad; se dispuso a recoger los zapatos que estaban en la sala junto con toda la ropa que llevaba dias esparcida por toda su casa, la llevo hacia la zona de lavanderia de su apartamento y puso a lavar lo que considero como sucio.

mientras la ropa se lavaba puso algo de musica en su lap-top, se sento en su sillon y no pudo evitar pensar en como su vida amorosa era un fiasco, como solo tenia encuentros casulaes en donde solo era sexo y listo, nada de sentimientos de pormedio pero con Bruce era diferente, el era atento, tierno y muy divertido, pero solo lo veia como amigo, o amigo con derecho en este caso, ya que se conocieron en un app de ligues gay.

el punto es que James no queria tener una relacion seria con alguien que conoce por una app, y aunque no quisiera ir a esa mentada cita tendria que ir, ya habia aceptado.

la lavadora produjo un pitido indicando que ya el proceso de lavado estaba termina, James fue hacia la lavadora, saco la ropa mojada y la metio en la secadora por 5 minutos, mientras la secadora hacia su trabajo fue y se cambio de ropa para dormir, se puso unos pantalones deportivos largos, sin camiseta; se lavo los dientes, el rostro y arreglo su cama.

la secadora termino su trabajo de James saco la ropa, la dejo en una sesta y se fue a dormir, algo intranquilo por la cita que tendria mañana.

●●●●A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE●●●●

STEVE'S POV:

Steve despertó por el sonido de su despertador, lo apago aun en los brazos de Morfeo, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño.

Lavo su rostro con los cientos de productos de limpieza que tenia, Steve es una persona que cuida mucho su apariencia, recortó su barba para tenerla en perfecto estado, lavo sus dientes y se fue a bañar, hoy tendría que cobrar algunos favores.

Cuando salio de ducharse se cambio rápidamente y salio hacia SHIELD para hablar con su amiga Nat la dueña del nuevo restaurante.

Bajo por el ascensor y tomo un taxi.

\- Al centro por favor - le dijo al conductor el cual solo asintió.

Esta cita debe ser perfecta, es cierto que no hablo mucho con Peter pero ya tendrían tiempo de hacerlo cuando estuvieran cenando en un hermoso lugar como el restaurante de su amiga.

Le paso al conductor y se dirigió a SHIELD.

\- Hola Wanda, ¿En donde esta Nat?- Le dijo Steve a la hija adoptiva de Nat, una chica algo retraída y misteriosa pero es muy buena, trabaja en el restaurante y toma clases en la misma secundaria en la que estudio Steve.

\- Hola Cap, esta en su oficina - Dijo Wanda señalando una puerta con un letrero de "Solo personal autorizado".

Toc toc

\- Adelante - dijo automáticamente Nat.

\- Hola Arañita - dijo Steve corriendo a abrazarla y a darle un beso en la mejilla, se conocían desde la secundaria y siempre fueron muy aoegados, son casi como hermanos.

\- Hola Capitan - dijo Nat abrazando de vuelta, siempre tenían estos apodos, Arañita por lo temperamental que podía llegar a ser Nat y Capitán porque Steve fue Capitán del equipo de Rugby en la secundaria.

\- ¿Como va el negocio? - pregunto Steve tomando asiento en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio de Nat.

\- Pues en su mes de inauguración las ventas han estado excelentes, viene todo tipo de personas y se llena todas las noches - dijo Nat con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Hablando de esta noche, tengo una cita - dijo Steve con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¿Otra? - Dijo Nat alzando una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

\- Tranquila, tengo un buen presentimiento de esta - Dijo Steve explicando rápidamente.

\- Okay, ¿Que favor necesitas? - Dijo Nat acomodando su asiento y con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

\- Necesito la mejor mesa que tengas y la mejor cena que puedas ofrecer - Dijo Steve con su rostro iluminado por la ilusión.

\- ¿Crees que te daré todas esas cosas gratis?, puedo perder clientes que si pagarán - dijo Nat burlándose.

\- Nat te debería una, o dos - dijo Steve con un puchero en su rostro.

\- Okay, te enviare los detalles, ahora fuera que tengo papeleo por hacer - dijo volviendo a su trabajo.

\- MUCHAS GRACIAS ARAÑITA TE AMOO - dijo Steve saliendo de la oficina.

Se despidió de Wanda y fue a una cafetería a desayunar, estaba hambriento.

Cuando desayuno fue a una barbería de confianza a que le cortaran el cabello, no algo excesivo, solo a darle forma, ya lo tenia algo largo y quería verse muy bien en su cita de esta noche.

Cuando le estaban cortando el cabello le llego un mensaje de Nat con todos los detalles de la mesa, el menú de esta noche y recomendaciones de vestimenta, así que le envió estos detalles a Peter para que también se preparará.

Cuando el Barbero termino quedo guapisimo, se parecía mucho a un actor de Hollywood Chris Evans, se lo decían mucho pero el no veía mucha similitud.

Pero con este corte si que podrá impresionar  a Peter.


End file.
